


Bunnies!

by kiapurity



Series: Mass Effect short stories [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: Two short stories involving bunnies. Crackfluff for the most part (Is anyone really surprised that I'm an expert on this?)
Series: Mass Effect short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602385
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Udina was humming a merry little tune to himself, sipping from his StarChits coffee cup on his way to his office. It would be another day of paperwork and diplomatic maneuvering but nothing that he couldn’t handle.

Except this would be a new problem.

The minute Udina stepped into his office, he paused at the sight of a lone tan colored bunny sniffing on his desk. He turned his head for a moment and came back to the sight of a second cream colored bunny sitting next to the first bunny.

Another blink. Another bunny, this time a black one. Perhaps, he needed a vacation?

Before Udina had a chance to get over to the comm, the room had inexplicably increased in the numbers of members belonging to the lagomorph community.

"SHEPARD!“

–

Shepard snorted and sneezed herself awake, having fallen asleep in the chair next to Kaidan’s hospital bed.

"Shepard, I compel you to explain why my office is covered in bunnies.”

"Sorry, can’t help you there. You interrupted my beauty rest and besides, this isn’t a spectre matter.“ Shepard yawned. "You’ll just have to deal with it.”

Then Shepard slammed sunglasses on her face and promptly went back to sleep.

–

Meanwhile, Harbinger was idly checking Earth’s surface when he came across a tiny quivering white bunny.

The reaper was silent as it observed the bunny which twitched its little pink nose at the giant space squid.

"Awwww—"

The bunny bit Harbinger’s leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker was squinting at his console.

There were eggs and a single bunny staring back at him, nose twitching.

“EDI?”

“Oh, it seems that today is Easter!”

“Really.” Joker replied, trying to shoo a bunny which simply wandered across the console. “DAMNIT.”

He got out of the chair, hobbled painfully out of the cockpit into the rest of the ship to experience the wonders of: MORE BUNNIES EVERYWHERE.

“Christ on a stick.”

“Actually, you mean Christ on a cross–”

Joker facepalmed. “Ow.”

–

Liara was busy researching Earth customs and that curious mammal that seemed insistent on showing up everywhere.

However, what showed on her screen was a picture of a tribble.

The mammals in her room had ears.

–

Steve and Vega were still trying to do their daily route despite the mass of bunnies.

“This is loco.”

“You’re telling me.”

–

Tali simply wandered through the engineering bay, ignoring the bunny that sat on her head. Just another day on the Normandy.

–

Garrus idly wondered if there was a way to calibrate the bunnies.

–

Shepard and Kaidan were in the mess, having their breakfast together. Kaidan was idly petting a bunny while Shepard ignored the current situation altogether, just eating a chocolate croissant.

“Shepard, don’t you uh, think we should do something about this bunny mess?”

“Nah, it’ll clear up on its own. This isn’t the first time we’ve ran into weird things.”

Kaidan silently conceded the point to Shepard. Weird was definitely a major part of their lives.

Ashley suddenly burst in front of them. “I HAVE RETURNED.”

“Good to see you too, Ash.” Shepard took a swig from her mug.

Kaidan fell out of his chair.

–

Meanwhile, a bunny was busy assuming control of Harbinger.


End file.
